


Eternal Sleep

by MezzoMF (StarFlamanic)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marchen Dream (IDOLiSH7), Bad Ending, Iori will find him, M/M, POISONED APPLE, Riku sleeps forever, Tenn is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarFlamanic/pseuds/MezzoMF
Summary: What was supposed to be a happy ending for Snow White, also known as Riku, became a bad ending all thanks to the witch, Tenn.
Relationships: Izumi Iori & Nanase Riku
Kudos: 15





	Eternal Sleep

Snow white, the story for him was to end happily with the prince waking him from his slumber. Unfortunately the witch didn't want that happening. The villains' goals were to prevent them from gaining the happy endings after all.

The witch had manipulated Snow White, Riku, into believing they were friends. They spent their days staying around the small house Riku lived in, which was in the middle of the woods, far from the nearby town. Riku had never ventured away from there and the witch, Tenn, ensured he never had a reason to.

During their days together they would pick flowers and make flower crowns, or bake something together. Sometimes Tenn told Riku some stories about his time traveling. He explained traveling was safer for him due to having wings, so he could just fly to where he had to go. 

"Why can't I travel?" Riku had asked him at one point. 

"It's dangerous for you since you've never left this area. You could get lost and since you don't know self defense you could hurt as well" Tenn explained. "It's better if you stay here"

After that he had also warned him not to speak to strangers, as one could never be too safe. Since Riku probably had a poor sense of character he'd probably get himself into trouble by interacting with someone who was dangerous. So the witch made it a point to tell him everyday to not speak to strangers or open his home to anyone. 

Unfortunately this must of fell on deaf ears as one day Tenn found Riku talking to a boy with black hair. It infuriated Tenn that Riku didn't listen to his warnings, was it that hard for him to do as he was told? Nevertheless, the witch sat on a branch of a nearby, hidden behind to leaves, watching as the two interacted.

His name was Iori. He had gotten a bit lost and stumbled upon Riku's house. Tenn didn't know what Iori was doing wandering around in the woods, but he didn't care either. All he wanted was for him to leave and never come back. But instead Riku and Iori spent the entire day talking, Tenn could tell it was love at first sight for them. The arrival of Iori completely ruined his plans. If they got together, that would mark Riku's happy ending. He couldn't allow that to happen.

. . .

Days had past since he saw Iori visit Riku, he knew Iori had promised to come back and they could leave to be together. Well, he had a surprise for him. Tenn had brought some apples to Riku, something to use for baking. But he had told Riku to try one of the apples to see how they tasted.

You see, he had one apple for Riku he wanted him to try. A poisoned one. More specifically it wasn't actually poisoned, like to cause him to die. It was sleeping death, a spell to cause him to fall into a sleep like death. The only way to break it was true love's kiss. Tenn didn't like that part of the spell, but he wasn't planning on letting Iori break his spell. Regardless, Riku fell for it, taking a bite of the apple and succumbing to the spell, falling fast asleep. 

"Oh Snow White, I wouldn't of done this to you if you had just listened my warning and not talk to strangers. But that's just how you are, always thoughtful and kind-hearted. Too bad it's also you're weakness" Tenn said, kneeling down to pick the sleeping boy up. "Your prince will be here soon, unfortunately he won't be taking you anywhere, nor will he be saving you".

Patiently he waited for Iori to show up as he held Riku in his arms, hiding among the trees. When Iori would come to visit for the day, he wouldn't find Riku waiting for him in his house. No, he would be in for a surprise, seeing the person he loves so dearly in a deep slumber and in the hands of a witch. And that's exactly what happened.

Tenn has no intention of keeping hidden once Iori had arrived and saw Riku gone, he wanted to reveal to the prince just where his beloved was. "Hello, Iori. How nice of you to stop by" he smiled, emerging from the woods, holding Riku close. "Look Riku, as he promised he came by to take you away. But I won't allow that, because then you'll have your happy ending and my plans will be ruined.."

"Who are you..what did you do to him?!" Iori demanded, ignoring the rambling of Tenn.

"My name is Tenn, I'm a witch. As for Riku, he's very much alive, just under a spell that will make him sleep well..forever. Consider it a punishment. It's your fault he's like this now, he shouldn't of gotten so close to you, I warned him not to speak to strangers, but he didn't listen. Now I won't have to worry about him disobeying" Tenn smiled to Iori who was getting angrier the longer he spoke.

"Return him now, he's not safe with you and he never will be! All you care about is preventing him from ever being happy!"

The witch chuckled, "You're right, and I've succeeded in doing just that. Because you'll never see him again, I'll make sure of it. He will sleep forever, hidden away from everyone. His happy ending will never come and you can't do anything about it"

Within that moment Iori ran towards Tenn in a desperate attempt to get Riku back, but Tenn simply fly up into the air. It was entertaining to him, seeing Iori looking up in surprise. Maybe he thought his wings were just for show. "Bye bye, I'll be taking Riku home with me. This is the last you'll ever see him" Tenn smiled, picking up Riku's hand and making him wave goodbye to Iori.

"Stop!" Iori shouted, but the witch didn't listen, he didn't care what desperate attempts Iori tried to get him to let Riku go. Instead he just flew off, even if Iori had tried to follow him, he lose him eventually. 

What was supposed to be a happy ending for Riku turned into an unhappy one. He would never receive the kiss meant to wake him up from Iori. He was doomed to sleep forever, hidden from the world as Tenn would ensure no one ever found him again.

But don't worry. Iori was determined to find again, and maybe one day he would. So he could save Riku and steal him away from the villain who held him captive and make sure they would live happily together. For now though, he could only desperately search for him with no luck in ever finding him.


End file.
